Harry Potter and the Fear Curse
by Trek Fear
Summary: Harry Potter starts his sixth year at Hogwarts. There is a new DADA teacher. Voldemort is causing trouble. There is a little romance but nothing sick, no slash. Terrible summary. Please r/r. PG-13 for language/mild violence. Some OotP spoilers(not many)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the books. The only things I own are what are from my own imagination.  
  
Harry Potter and the Fear Curse  
  
New Year  
  
It was Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was on the bright red Hogwart's Express that left platform 93/4 at a train station in London. He was on his way to his first day of school. He celebrated his sixteenth birthday this summer. It was the best and most memorable of all his birthdays. This was because he spent it at his best friend, Ron Weasley's, house. They had invited him to spend the entire summer with them. His guardians, the Dursley's, agreed completely and were none too happy to see him leave through the fireplace. They never liked Harry very much. Whenever possible they pretended that he did not exist. They never liked Harry because he was dropped on their doorstep one night when he was only a baby. Harry's parent's, Lily and James Potter, were murdered by an evil wizard named Voldemort and Harry alone survived. He was saved by his mother sacrificing her own life to save his. All he had to show for the attack was a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.  
Harry was sitting on the train starring out the window thinking about the up coming year at school. He loved it there and always counted down the days until he was back again.  
"You're not talking very much. Are you feeling okay Harry?" asked Ron. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking about school." He answered him.  
"Thinking about all the trouble you can get yourself into you mean" said Hermione, Harry's other best friend. She was a petite girl with frizzy brown hair and a love for books. She had a point. Ever since Harry had started at Hogwarts he had managed to get himself into a lot of trouble, whether he meant to or not.  
Ron ignored her comment. "I wonder who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is. It would be much better if we could keep one for longer than a year."  
"I can't believe that he did not assign any books for the class. How are we supposed to learn?" exclaimed Hermione.  
Harry just laughed at Hermione's comment and then turned his attention back to the window. Ron and Hermione bickered about the usefulness of books.  
"When is the food trolley going to get here?" Ron asked suddenly forgetting all about books. "I'm starving!"  
"You're always starving Ron." Harry told him. Not more than a minute later the trolley did arrive and the students bought as much candy as they could afford. By the time they were finished eating they were too full to even continue conversation. They decided to nap for the rest of the trip. The train rid was very long and their naps were short lived due to the fact that they all had sugar highs. It was none too soon when the train finally came to a stop because they were all becoming agitated.  
They left their things and jumped off the train to wait for the carriages that would take them all to Hogwarts where they would be able to enjoy the Welcoming feast and the Sorting. During the sorting all the new first years had to sit in front of the rest of the school and the sorting hat is placed on their head. The hat places them in one of the four houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. During Harry's six years at Hogwarts he had only managed to be present at two sortings; his own and the one at the beginning of his fourth year. Somehow he had managed to miss all the rest.  
The carriages they were riding in came to a stop in front of the school. Hogwarts looked like a huge, medieval castle equipped with towers and turrets. All the students ran up the front steps and into the front hall. Waiting for them was their Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall. An intimidating looking woman with her hair in a tight bun, wearing dark green robes and a wide-brimmed hat.  
"Hurry up. Line up everybody. We are ready to start the feast. Longbottom your robe is all wrinkled! Ceccanese take off that hideous hat! Okay everyone follow me."  
The students followed McGonagall into the Great Hall. The room consisted of five long tables. One for each of the houses and on at the front of the hall for the teachers and staff. The room was decorated with banners and the school crest, which hung behind the staff table. The ceiling was bewitched to like the sky outside. Right now it was dark navy blue and filled with bright stars. Candles hung in the air above the tables and provided the light for the hall. Harry took his regular seat at the Gryffindor table. He looked up at the staff table. Hagrid, his friend and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, noticed he was looking and waved at him. Hagrid was a half giant with so much hair that all you could see of his face were his small black eyes and his huge grin. Harry waved back then continued to scan the table. Beside Hagrid was Professor Binns, the schools only ghost teacher. Beside him was Professor Flitwick, who was so small he had to sit on many cushions so he could reach his dinner. Then came Harry's least favorite teacher, Professor Snape. He was dressed in long black robes, had a large, hooked nose, and shoulder length, greasy, black hair. He had his usual pissed off look on his face. Harry wanted to laugh. Snape you are so predictable, Harry thought to himself. Next to Snape were two empty seats, one where McGonagall normally sat and the DADA's regular seat. Next to the empty seats was Professor Dumbledore. He had sparkling blue eyes and his hair and beard was long enough to reach his belt. He was wearing long, royal blue robes and pointed bright red shoes. He was smiling and watching the students sit at their tables.  
The doors of the Great Hall opened and the scared looking first years walked in behind Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a three-legged stool and a decrypted hat. "Line up in front of the staff table and face the rest of the school" she told them. They did, with a bit of coaxing. She then set up the stool and hat in front of them. A slit in the brim of the hat opened up and the hat broke into song, much to the surprise of the first years.  
  
Many years have past  
Since I was first created.  
I was needed to separate students,  
Into their different houses.  
Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw  
Are the four houses.  
Gryffindor is filled with the brave,  
Slytherin the ambitious,  
Hufflepuff consists of hard-workers, and  
Ravenclaw with the intelligent.  
Now each of you will be sorted  
To where you most belong.  
You house will be your family  
Let's hope you get along.  
(A/N: Pretty sad, eh? I'm not that creative)  
  
"I think the sorting hat is losing its touch. That song really sucked compared to the ones he normally sings" said Ron.  
"It's been doing it for so long maybe its running out of ideas." Hermione suggested.  
"Shhhh!" Harry told them. "The sorting is starting".  
McGonagall took a scroll out of her robes and read the names of the first years alphabetically. "Athens, Beth" was the first name called. A short, blonde girl walked up to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. After a couple seconds of deliberation the hat called out "Hufflepuff". The Hufflepuff table cheered loudly as she ran over to them and took a seat. Next came a skinny, rodent looking boy named, Eugene Allen. He was sorted into Slytherin. After him there were two Ravenclaws, another Hufflepuff and a tall black-hared boy named, Ridley Crichton, who was sorted into Gryffindor. The sorting continued for another fifteen minutes then, finally, Professor McGonagall took the hat and chair away.  
"Can I have your attention, please?" Dumbledore had stood up and was knocking a spoon on his empty wineglass. The hall slowly quieted and everyone turned to him. " Before we begin our feast there are a few rules that need to be brought to your attention. First, as all of you except our new student know, the forest surrounding the school grounds is off limits to all students. Any student found in the forest will be severely punished, if you are not eaten first. Secondly, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has a list of places within the school that are restricted. It is posted in his office if any of you would like to look at it. I will stop taking now so you can enjoy your dinner. Thank-you for your attention."  
With a small wave of his wand the tables were covered in many meats, cheeses, pastas, puddings, etc. and the students started to fill their plates.  
"I've been waiting for this all summer," exclaimed Ron through a mouthful of pork chop.  
"Why? Your mom is an awesome cook. Her meals are almost as big as this every night," said a shocked Hermione.  
"I know but it's not the same. The house-elves make the best pork chops I've ever eaten." This was answered by a scowl from Hermione. During their fourth year at Hogwarts Hermione had started an organization called S.P.E.W (Society for the Protection of Elven Welfare). She believed the elves were being treated unfairly by their masters. They, on the other hand, enjoyed work and were insulted anytime someone offers to pay them.  
After the meal the plates were cleared by another wave of Dumbledore's wand and he stood up again. "I hope you enjoyed your meals," a cheer rang out through the crowd. "Now it's time for bed. You all have a long day tomorrow. Good night."  
The students got up and started the long and somewhat dangerous hike to their dormitories. The stairs in the school often moved and there were trick stairs which students often fell through. On the way to their rooms Ron noticed that Harry looked puzzled and maybe even a little upset.  
"What's wrong Harry?" He asked.  
"Nothing's really wrong, but did you notice that Draco Malfoy never said a word to me. Its not like he didn't have plenty of opportunity and normally he would have insulted me multiple times by now."  
"Your right, but I'd be happy about it if I was you. He never has anything nice to say anyway," Ron told him.  
"I'm not complaining or anything. I'm just a little confused."  
"Maybe he finally grew up," Hermione suggested.  
"Yeah maybe," Harry said not really believing it.  
They finally made it to their common room entrance. It was covered by a painting of a fat lady in a pink dress.  
"Password?" She asked.  
The prefect whose name was Martin Snow said "Hocus Pocus" which was followed by laughter by the rest of the Gryffindors. The painting swung forward and revealed a hole in the wall behind it. They followed Martin into the room. The fire was burning brightly and the room was filled with couches and overstuffed chairs.  
"I am going to bed," Hermione told them, "I want to be well-rested and alter for classes tomorrow." She then headed towards her dorm room, which was up the stairs on the left side of the common room.  
"Good night then," Ron and Harry called after her.  
"Good night," she called back and waved.  
"I think I'm gonna go to bed too. I'm beat," Harry told Ron.  
"Me too. All that food made me tired."  
They headed up the stairs on the right side of the common room to their dorm. Their dorm was the same one that they had used since they started at Hogwarts. The door now had a sign on it that said "Sixth Years". Inside the room there were five four-poster beds with bright red curtains. All their belongings were placed at the ends of the beds. Harry looked at the empty birdcage that was sitting on top of his trunk at the end of his bed.  
"Hedwig didn't even say goodbye," he thought to himself. Hedwig was the snowy owl Hagrid bought for him on his eleventh birthday. "I guess she was too tired and went straight to the owlery".  
Ron was fighting with his owl, Pigwidgeon(A/N: Probably spelt wrong, oh well), who was buzzing around the room and hooting excitedly. "I wish my owl would have went straight to the owlery." He finally caught him and threw him into his cage. Pig started hopping up and down inside the cage.  
"Does he ever calm down?" Asked Seamus Finnigan, another sixth year Gryffindor, as he walked into the room. They all laughed.  
"Well good night all," said Harry as he changed into his nightshirt and crawled into bed.  
"'Night Harry. See you tomorrow," Ron replied with a yawn. 


	2. The New Teacher

The New Teacher  
  
Harry woke up around six o'clock the next morning. He got cleaned up, dressed, and went down to the common room where Ron and Hermione were already waiting.  
"What took you so long?" Hermione asked impatience evident in her voice.  
"It's only 6:30" Harry answered through a yawn.  
"Well it's the first day of school. We need to hurry up an find out what our classes are so we can prepare for them," Hermione told him, now sounding a little irritated. She started towards the door.  
"She yelled at me too when I came down. I think she is a little over excited," Ron said under his breath. They both laughed and started to follow her.  
"Hurry up you two. I don't want to miss the post. Hurry Up!!!"  
Harry and Ron exchanged the 'she's a crazy person' look and ran to catch up with her. They went together to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
***  
  
"Man! We have double potions first thing this morning," Ron informed them as they all studied their new schedules. "Why does it always come in doubles. I feel like I'm being punished for something. To make it even better we have it with Slytherin again for the sixth year!"  
"What do you have after potions?" Hermione asked.  
"Divination"  
"Yippee" said Harry sarcastically.  
"And then we have Defense Against the Dark Arts. Did you notice that the teacher still hasn't showed up? Maybe they couldn't find one this year."  
"If they couldn't find one Ron they would not have put the class on the schedule, duh," Hermione said in her best know-it-all voice. She then looked at her watch. "Oh my God. It's almost 9:00. We better head down to the dungeons before Snape has time to take away some points from our house."  
They raced down to the dungeons and were relived to see that Snape had not arrived yet. Unfortunately most of the Slytherins were. Rude remarks came at them from every direction.  
"What's nesting in your hair this year Granger?"  
"Which second hand store did ya buy those robes in Weasley?"  
"Pass out lately Potter?"  
They just ignored the comments as usual and waited for Snape to get to class. Harry was a little confused, though. Draco Malfoy, who was Harry's worst enemy, had kept his mouth shut while the others teased them. He did not even laugh along with the other Slytherins. A few minutes later Professor Snape arrived at class.  
"Move out of my way!" He yelled at the students in front of the classroom door. "Hurry up! Sit down! We need to get started!" He was in a fowl mood that day and they all knew it. "Shut up everybody! Now!" he screamed. Even the Slytherins looked scared. "This term we are going to be working with poisons. The antidotes you have been learning over the best two years will come in handy because each and every one of you will be poisoned at least once before Christmas." He was in a very fowl mood that day.  
  
***  
  
"Thank Merlin that's over with," said Harry as they made their way to lunch.  
"I can't believe he'd poison someone on the first day," added Ron.  
"I can't believe he poisoned a Slytherin! I've never even heard him yell at one before let alone poison one," said Hermione. They were all in complete shock. The Slytherin, Crabbe (one of Malfoy's goons) was poisoned. He, of course, did not know the antidote and ended up in the hospital wing because Snape would not give it to him. It was a very nasty poison. All Crabbe's bones melted and he had to be brought in a bucket to the infirmary so Madame Pompfrey could grow them back.  
"I wonder why Snape is in such a bad mood today?" Ron said during lunch. "Maybe he's pissed off because he missed out on the Dark Arts job again this year," replied Fred, one of Ron's brothers (A/N: I'm not sure if they are still in Hogwarts when Harry gets to his sixth year but I want them to be so they are!). "That could be it, but he has never been this nasty before. Even when Remus got the job and he despised Remus," said Harry. "Maybe someone just peeded in his Kornflakes this morning," said Hermione. The others did not really know what Kornflakes were but guessed that they where something someone ate for breakfast. "Oops!" Said George, Fred's twin brother. They all laughed and continued to eat their lunch.  
  
***  
  
Divination was at the top of the north tower of the school. They got into the class by way of a silver stepladder that descended from the door to the floor. The room was filled with soft chairs and round tables. Lamps covered with red shawls and scarves lit the room. A fire and many incense burned continually, making the room very hot and stuffy. The teacher was a woman named Professor Trelawney (sp?). She looked like an over grown dragonfly and talked in a low whisper. "This year we are going to be learning the art of Tarot and after Christmas we will be studying Numerology. Each of you was asked to buy your own set of Tarot cards over the summer. Please take them out now". They did as they were told. She continued on by giving them a demonstration of how to shuffle and lay out the cards. She told them all to do the same then she went around to every student and read their cards. When she reached Harry she gasped. "You are going to die a very horrible death, Mr. Potter" "Again?! Woo hoo!!" he replied. She glared at him and walked away. She did not bother him for the rest of the class. "We get to go to Dark Arts now," said Ron as they left Divination "We finally get to meet our new teacher." They descended the stairs and met Hermione outside the DADA classroom. "Did you get a glimpse of the teacher?" Ron asked her. "No, not yet. I was waiting for you to get here," she replied. "Well we're here now," Harry said. They walked into the class together. "Whoa!" Ron exclaimed when he walked in. Sitting on top of the desk at the front of the class was a young witch. She was wearing a short black skirt, a black shirt, high heeled, black boots hat went almost to her knees, and a black hooded cloak. She was tall and she had bright red hair, which was in a loose bun that was held up by what looked like a wand. She had vivid aquamarine eyes that were slightly magnified by a pair of thick-framed glasses. Sitting on the floor in front of the desk was a mountain lion. She was sitting patiently waiting for everyone to take his or her seats with a small grin on her face. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts: Sixth Year." Harry was taken aback by her accent. She was not English in fact she sounded like an American. "My name is Professor Niobe Fear." Gasps and whispers from the class met this statement. Harry turned to Ron to ask about it. Ron just gave him the ' I'll explain later' look and returned his attention to Professor Fear. " Shhhh!" Professor Fear told them. Everyone shut-up. "Thank-you very much. I will perform the only nonsense that will be present in this class," she said, her grin broadening. "We have a lot to cover before the end of the year. You may have noticed that I did not ask you to bring any supplies to this class. That is because all you will need are these," she held up her hands, "and this," she pointed to her temple. Confused looks spread over the class. She continued on. "There will be no wands used in my class. If I see any I will have Eretria here confiscate them for me," she pointed at the large mountain lion. It lifted its head at the mention of its name then dropped it back down again. The class looked completely shocked. Hermione slowly raised her hand. Fear nodded at her. "How are we supposed to do magic without our wands?" she asked. Professor Fear smiled at her and said "Very good question Ms. Granger. Your wands are only tools used to better channel the energies in our minds and bodies. I am going to teach you to channel these energies without them." "Why?" asked Neville Longbottom, who already had enough trouble channeling his energies with his wand. "Because," replied Fear. She started walking slowly towards him "a dark wizard is not going to wait for you to take out your wand before attacking you. They are going to take the first opportunity to get that wand away from you. You need to know how to defend yourselves without the use of your wands." She was now standing in front of Neville's seat. He had shrunk deep down in it and his face was a bright purple colour. Professor Fear gave him a toothy grin and returned to the front of the class. "We will start by using simple charms then work our up to counter-curses, etc. I want you to make these float without your wands," she started to hand out buttons. "Clear your minds, point at the button and use the levitating charm. If your mind is clear enough the button will rise. Do not be discouraged if it does not rise right away. If it does the first time try again without pointing at it." 'Wingardium Leviosa' (sp?) echoed through the class. None of the buttons moved. "I think she's messing with us. There is no way to make things levitate without our wands," Ron whispered to Harry. "Oh really?" Ron started. Fear was standing right behind him. "Everyone stop. I think a demonstration will build your confidence." She placed a button in the palm of her hand. "Wingardium Leviosa" she said. It rose from her hand and lifted straight to the ceiling. She them floated it to the chandelier and placed it on the top of it. "The first student to get that button from up there without their wands will have fifty points added to their house." 


	3. Authour

Quick Author's Note  
  
I know that the first few chapters are a little dull, especially for those of you who have read all the Harry Potter books. Please don't leave! It will get better I promise. Another thing if I screw up on any of the character names, attitudes, etc. or any of the places please tell me. I do not own a copy of any of the books so I am working from memory. Any suggestions for happenings in my fic are appreciated. Thanx for your time. I love you all (more if you review). Trek Fear. 


	4. The Thiskobert

The Thiskobert  
  
"That was an awesome class. Did you see my button rise? It was great!" Hermione exclaimed with a huge grin.  
"Yeah, good for you," said Ron sarcastically.  
"You're just upset because your button blew up"  
"I think you were concentrating too hard," Harry added. "What do we have tomorrow Ron?" Harry changed the subject before an argument started.  
"Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and History."  
"I'm looking forward to Creatures. I want to know what Hagrid has this year." Harry said looking excited.  
"You can't wait?!? Do you remember what kind of animals we've had to deal with for the past three years? I personally, do not want to know. I think I'd rather go to Potions again then have to be around those beasts." Hermione told them.  
"You're crazy. The Geopoles weren't that bad." Ron said, a surprised look on his face.  
"Oh Yeah! Maybe for you. They did not make a nursery out of your hair now did they? I think not."  
"Well no, but they were better then most of the others. At least they were small. We didn't have to worry about being eaten or trampled."  
The Geopoles were small frog/rodent creatures. They were a swampy brown colour when they were mature and neon yellow when they were babies. They were like chameleons; able to blend into any surrounding and even go invisible when they were threatened. Hermione really hated them. She hated them since she found one in her hair at lunch one day. It was already pretty bad but it got worse. When she went to the hospital wing after she had tried unsuccessfully to remove it herself. She learned from Hagrid that it had been there for almost a week and had laid eggs. Nobody could remove the eggs because they were invisible. Hermione had to wait until they hatched so they were visible. She had the eggs in her hair for almost three months. She never heard the end of it, especially from the Slytherins.  
The three of them headed up to the Gryffindor common room to work on their homework before supper. It was the first day and already Snape had assigned an essay that had to be four scrolls in length and it was due by the next Monday. They wanted to do everything to keep on his good side so that they were not the next to be poisoned. The room was full of students talking excitedly about their first day. One of the major topics was DADA. Professor Fear seemed to have an unusual way of teaching all her classes, not just fifth year. She had told her first years off when they showed up to class with scrolls, books and quills. She told them she never wanted to see them again. She told them all they needed for her class were their wands and sharp minds (all the grades under fifth year were still learning to master their wands). She also informed them that all the tests in the class would be demonstration. She was turning out to be a students dream teacher.  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron met up with Fred and George after homework and headed down to supper. Following behind them was Colin Creevey, with his ever-present camera, and his little brother Denis. They kept saying, "Hey Harry," "How's it goin' Harry," "Wait up Harry". Harry just smiled, gave them a small nod and kept going. When they arrived at the Great Hall they took their seats and started loading their plates. Half way through the meal the owls came with the post. Much to Harry's surprise Hedwig swooped down and dropped a letter for him.  
"Thanks Hedwig," he told her and gave him some chicken off his plate.  
"Whose it from?" asked Ron.  
"Sirius," he replied. Sirius was Harry's godfather. He was convicted of killing Peter Pettigrew and a bunch of Muggles (non-magic people) just after Harry's parents were killed. He spent twelve years in the wizard prison Azkaban and escaped when Harry was in his third year. He was innocent and Harry and Hermione helped him escape with the help of a Hippogriff named Buckbeak. Sirius and Buckbeak were now in hiding. Where? Harry did not know. They wrote back and forth all the time. Sirius helped Harry through homework, girl trouble, trouble with the Dursley's, and other things that were much more important.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I hope you had a good first day. Buckbeak  
and I have found a hiding place that is  
near by so that they we can talk whenever  
you need to. I want to hear all about your  
first day. I'm looking forward to your owl.  
  
Sirius  
  
"What did he have to say?" asked Ron. Harry handed him the letter.  
"I wonder how close he means," he said after reading it and handing it to Hermione.  
"Close enough to give this letter to Hedwig. I wonder what would convince him to risk blowing his cover just for a simple letter like this," she said after handing the letter back to Harry.  
"I don't know. I'll ask him when I write him back."  
After supper they all headed upstairs to go to bed. When Harry arrived at his room he pulled up a chair at his desk and started to write Sirius back.  
  
Hi Sirius,  
I had a very interesting day. Snape poisoned a Slytherin!  
He was in a wretched mood today. Trelawney told me I was  
going to die again. We have a new DADA teacher. Her name  
is Niobe Fear. She is teaching us how to do magic without our wands.  
I didn't know you could do that. How close are you? And why did  
you come to the school just to send me a hello letter?  
I probably would have written you tonight anyway. Well  
I'll talk to you again soon. Be careful!  
Harry  
P.S. Everyone says hi to both you and Buckbeak.  
  
***  
  
Transfiguration was good that day. Professor McGonagall told them that this term they would be learning how to transfigure other people into inanimate objects and then they would be learning to transfigure themselves as well. Everybody was excited and wanted to begin right away, but McGonagall would only do demonstrations for them. She turned herself into the tabby cat then taught them the charm they needed to use. Then she invited Professor Fear to the class. She had abilities that far-surpassed McGonagall's. She first transformed into a dog, then a mouse, a goldfish, and for her finally, a Hippogriff. She enjoyed a rousing applause from the class. Class ended with the students not wanting to leave but they were pushed out of the room anyway. They headed down to Magical Creatures.  
On their way outside Harry asked Hermione, "how can she turn into so many things?"  
"She is obviously an Animagus. It must have taken her many years to learn all that," she answered. "I thought you said there were only seven Animagus in the last century," Ron stated. "Yeah I did," she told him looking a bit annoyed for being questioned. "She was on the list." "What did they list as her animal? And the animal's markings?" asked Harry. "The animal was blank but under markings it said the animal would always be the same orange colour as her hair." They kept walking until they reached Hagrid's small shack that was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest talking about Animagus and the rules concerning them. When they saw Hagrid he was holding a large cattle prod. This was not a good sign. "What's that for Hagrid?" Harry asked him. "That herd of cows o'er there," he replied pointing to a large fenced in area on the other side of his shack. Inside was over a hundred cows. Way over. "I didn't know cows were magical," said Harry. "Their not," said Hermione. "Then why are they here?" "'Cause the Thiskobert needs 'em for food. Right now it's just a babe so it needs their milk. When it grows up I'll have to get many more cows to feed it." All the students present, both Slytherin and Gryffindor, had turned a sick, green colour. They thought to themselves ' What is so big that it needs so many cows to feed it?' They did not have to wonder very long. "Everybody follow me," Hagrid called over the voices of the students. They started walking very slowly behind Hagrid and his dog Fang. They walked in large groups, hoping that if they looked big enough the thing would not eat them. They followed Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest and up a very steep hill. At the top of the hill they reached a large fenced in area. There were many high trees within; some of them bent slightly due to the roof of the cage. Inside was one of the strangest creatures many of them had ever seen. It was the size of a full-grown buck moose (A/N: Really big for those of you who have never seen a moose). Its body was covered with soft cream coloured fur. It had the body and face of a small kitten. On its head were two small horns and there was a large blade type thing at the end of its tail. It had bright purple eyes. Its most interesting feature, though, were the huge, bat-like wings that came out of its back. They were covered with the same cream coloured fur as the rest of the animal and were so large the entire class could probably hide under them, including Hagrid. "This," Hagrid said pointing at the animal, "is a Thiskobert. She's about two weeks old now. Found 'er all alone out in this forest 'bout a week ago. Lucky thing too I wasn't sure what to teach you guys this year." He had a somewhat sheepish grin on his face. The class was highly amazed at the fact that this animal was only two weeks old. It was huge. 'I would hate to see her parents' Harry thought to himself. "For this year ya'll will be learnin' to care for the Thiskobert. Each of you will take turns groomin' and feedin' her," Hagrid told them. "I'm not getting in there with that thing!" Malfoy yelled. "There's no bloody way in hell. That big bastard will eat me!" "That's not true," Hagrid said looking a little downcast. "She's really friendly." "Then why don't you go in there," Malfoy challenged. "I will then." With that Hagrid unlocked the large gate and walked into the cage. The Thiskobert looked at him and yawned. "Here darlin'," Hagrid called holding out his hand. The Thiskobert slowly got up; looking more then a little bothered, and sauntered over towards Hagrid. When it got in front of him it sat down and licked Hagrid's hands and face. "I told ya she was friendly," Hagrid called to the class. "Come on in an' see her." The Gryffindors slowly walked into the cage followed at a distance by the Slytherins, who were hoping that if anyone were going to get eaten it would be Hagrid and the Gryffindors. The Thiskobert looked at them disinterestedly. The students creeped hesitantly towards her and started to pat her. She sat there quietly for awhile then opened her wings and flew into a nearby tree. Hagrid escorted the class out of the cage and back down the hill. "What's her name Hagrid?" Hermione asked Hagrid while they walked down the hill. "Um..... I dunno. Would ya like ta name 'er?" "Could I really?" Hermione was beaming feeling very privileged. "Why not." "Okay um..." Hermione deliberated for a little while then said "How about Chirico?" "Chirico? Yeah that sounds good." Hermione smiled and Hagrid addressed the rest of the class. "Class is dismissed. Tonight I want ya'll to research Thiskoberts tonight fer homework. Ya better do it to 'cause there is gonna be a quiz on 'em tomorrow." Groans echoed through the class and they all started back towards the school.  
  
Tirzasnape: Thanx so much for r/r. So you really like it?!? That's awesome :). Thanx  
again. Luv ya, Trek. 


	5. A Letter and Routine

A Letter and Routine  
  
After Hagrid's class everybody had lunch in the Great Hall. The Hall was buzzing with conversations about the second day of classes. Many of the students were talking about the pleasant surprise of the Thiskobert "Chirico" in Magical Creatures. They were all very excited about the diminished chance of becoming a meal this year. Harry sat listening and enjoying a ham sandwich. He let his eyes wander around the hall. He saw Cho Chang and blushed slightly when she waved at him. He then let his eyes wander over to the staff table and noticed that Professor Fear was siting there for the first time this year. She had switched seats with Professor Flitwick and was seated next to Snape staring at him intently. He did not look happy.  
"What are you looking at?" he finally sneered having enough.  
"Nothing much," she answered with a grin. "Why? Am I bothering you?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay then." Instead of discontinuing her stare she flipped her chair around so that she was now facing him. She folded her arms across the back and rested her chin on then. Her smile broadened. "Did you know that you have an unusually large nose?"  
At this moment Harry noticed that he was not the only one watching anymore. All the staff and most of the student body had turned their attention to the scene. Professor Fear did not seem to notice. She just kept going also ignoring the fact that Snape had turned a bright red colour. Ron would swear later that he could see steam flowing from his ears.  
"Did you also know that a shower a day will keep the doctor AND the bugs away?" She had gone too far with this comment. Snape jumped up and grabbed her by the front of her robes lifting clear off her chair.  
"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut woman!" he screamed.  
She just smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. He let out a frustrated yell, dropped her, and stalked out of the Hall his robes billowing behind him. Fear let out a small chuckle, mumbled something like "too easy" under her breath, flipped her chair back around, and started her lunch.  
"I want to see you in my office after classes today Professor," Dumbledore told her.  
"Yes sir," she answered with a smile not looking at all worried.  
  
***  
  
Everybody was laughing about the show at lunch as they went to their next classes. For Harry and his friends this was Herbology. They made their way across the grounds to the greenhouses. Professor Sprout, a stout, chunky woman with flyaway hair, was waiting for them outside greenhouse number four. They had never been inside greenhouse four and were all very excited.  
"Hurry up the plants are waiting!" she called as she ushered them into the greenhouse. It was not much different then greenhouse three except for the fact it contained many more flowers and less tree like plants. They spent the class pruning large pink flowers called Logmears. They had to wear their dragon hid gloves and protective goggles because the flowers spit a powder at them that caused the skin to shrink and they had thorns on them that shot out when they were threatened. They thorns were covered with the same powder that the flowers spit at them. Professor Sprout explained that this powder was very useful in curing the common cold when the plants matured. Nobody cared much. They were too busy avoiding the thorns that were flying at them from every direction.  
After Herbology the group went to the library to learn more antidotes. They had potions again the next day and they wanted to know everything they could before getting poisoned.  
  
***  
  
Niobe Fear stood in front of the large of the large stone gargoyle that blocked the entrance to Dumbledore's office and said "Sweet Tarts." The gargoyle leapt aside to reveal a long staircase. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the wooden doors at the top.  
"Come in," Dumbledore's voice called from inside. She opened the door and walked in. Professor Snape was already there sitting in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. He glared up at her and she gave him a very toothy grin.  
"Sit down please Professor," said Dumbledore motioning to the other chair in front of his desk.  
"Aye, Aye sir," she replied with a mock salute. She sat down and pulled her chair closer to Snape's. If looks could kill she would have been six feet under.  
"Don't look at me like that. You'll give me nightmares," (A/N: Thanx tirza for this little tidbit) she hissed at him her smile fading.  
"You already give me nightmares," he shot back.  
Dumbledore stood up suddenly and yelled, "Stop it both of you!"  
"He started it."  
"I most certainly did not!"  
"Oh for Merlin's sake grow up! You are supposed to be TEACHERS!"  
They both shut up, a little ashamed of being called children by a man whose inner children lived permanently on the outside. "Now that I have your attention I have called you here not to discuss your childish behaviour but to talk to you about your 'extra-curricular' activities. Professor Fear are you ready to start setting your traps?"  
"Yes sir. The last of my equipment arrived this morning."  
"Very good. Professor Snape have you been in contact with the Death Eaters?"  
"I have sir, but they do not seem to trust me fully. They do not tell me very much. They have mentioned, however, that their numbers are growing rapidly and that they are posting spies at many locations, including the Forbidden Forest. They plan on moving in on the school in the very near future."  
"Yes you mentioned that before and we will be ready for them, thanks to Professor Fear. Now I need you two to continue your work and I need you to work together, so try and get along please." He was smiling again. "Now off with you." They stood up to leave. "Oh one more thing Niobe. Would you be so kind as to inform Hagrid that he must move the Thiskobert onto the school grounds? We do not want any of our students getting caught in you traps on the way to see it."  
"Yes sir I will be happy to tell him. Buh-bye." She left with a smile and a wave tripping Snape on her way down the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Harry received a letter back from Sirius that day at dinner. It read:  
  
Harry  
It's great to hear that you enjoyed your first day. I can't tell you how close  
I am. Nice try though. Niobe Fear is your new DADA teacher? That's  
great. She was a good friend of ours back in our school days. She was  
actually your mother's best friend. She is also the reason why Snape was  
in such a nasty mood, I'm guessing. He hates her more than he hates the  
rest of us put together. Probably because she made it a regular practice  
to make his life a living hell. She even beat him up a couple of times  
because she didn't like his attitude. Well I've got to go now and hunt down  
some food for me and Buckbeak. Enjoy your classes and tell Niobe hi for  
me. Don't worry she knows all about my current situation. I'll talk to you  
again soon.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry showed the letter to Ron and Hermione who both laughed. After supper they made their way up to bed. Harry left them half way up so he could go speak to Professor Fear. Her made his way to her office and knocked on the door. Nobody answered so he knocked again, harder this time. "I'm in here!" her voice called from within the classroom.  
"Oh hi Harry," she said when he entered. She had been cleaning the classroom, which was obvious by the many bottles of cleaners around the room and the feather duster in her hand. "How can I help you?"  
"I got a letter from Sirius today."  
"Really? How is he?"  
"Good. He told me to tell you hi so here I am. I figured I'd give you the message personally just in case somebody over heard."  
"Good plan Harry. Tell him hi back and tell him to send me an owl"  
"I will Professor. Can I ask you a question?"  
"Shoot"  
"Did you really know my parents?"  
"I sure did. Your mother and I went way back. I was even her maid-of- honor at your parent's wedding. She was a very good person and a great friend. I miss her." A sad look had appeared on Fear's face. "Well no use dwelling on the depressing right? I have work to do."  
"Can I ask you something else Professor?"  
"As long as it is not depressing"  
"Why are you cleaning your office without magic?"  
She laughed. "I does look kinda silly doesn't it. I always believed that doing everything with magic is for the lazy. Its not hard word so why not do it by hand?"  
"Good point I guess."  
"Well it works for me. Here have a sucker." She handed him a large cherry flavored sucker. "I'll see you class tomorrow Harry."  
"Yeah bye Professor. Thanks." He left thinking about how strange she was.  
  
***  
  
The days started to flow into a routine for the students. They spent their classes being poisoned by Snape (Harry had been poisoned twice in one week, thank God for the library), doomed by Trelawney, learning wandless  
magic with Fear, failing to transfigure with McGonagall, grooming the Thiskobert with Hagrid, avoiding being stung in Herbology, and sleeping in  
History. Everyday melted into the next and the time past quickly. 


	6. The Giant Squid

The Giant Squid  
  
Time was passing quickly and thankfully without incident. Harry was eternally grateful for this. He was no longer being plagued by visions of Voldemort's moods or activities and was enjoying not having to think about it. He also had a large amount of spare time on his hands because it was not being filled with an adventure or mounds of homework like the year before. Many of his teachers were not pushing so hard this year because they had no major exams. Harry, by the way, did exceptionally well on his OWLS earning 'E' in Charms, Transfiguration, and much to Snape's surprise, Potions. He even earned an 'O' in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He now was able to concentrate on the classes he needed to take in order to become an Auror, which he decided he was sure he wanted to do when he left Hogwarts. The only homework he ever seemed to have in any of his classes except Potions was practice of the day's lessons. Professor Fear never even asked them to do that. Snape on the other hand was handing out new essay's daily and had also promised to poison Harry three more times before Halloween instead of giving him a detention one time for speaking out in class. He had been very bitter ever since Fear decided it would be funny to "tar and feather"(the tar was actually caramel) him a couple of weeks back when he was leaving his office. He was still finding feathers in very strange places. Harry should have also been busy practicing for Quidditch but Angelina was in her Seventh year and was too busy to have more than one practice a week. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed for DADA one unusually warm October afternoon. They walked into class to be greeted by a strangely dressed Professor Fear. She was wearing gray jogging shorts, a white T-shirt, a blue hooded sweatshirt, and running shoes. "Today," she started when everybody had seated themselves," we are going to learn something new. It is a beautiful day and it would be a shame to waste it inside. I want you all to go change into some more appropriate workout clothes and meet me in fifteen minutes on the Quidditch pitch." The class just sat there and looked at her. "What are you waiting for? Go!" They all got up quickly and started off towards their dorm. "I don't even have 'workout' clothes. What am I supposed to wear?" Ron complained on the way up to their room. "Why don't you wear some pajamas?" Hermione suggested. "Not in public Hermione!" Ron looked offended. "Sorry" "Don't worry Ron I have some clothes you can wear if you want," Neville offered. "Thanks Neville that would be great" "I wonder what we're going to be doing outside," Harry thought out loud. "You got me." They changed and then hurried back down and out to the Quidditch pitch. Professor Fear was waiting for them there. "We are going to learn basic self defense," she told the class after they had all seated themselves into the grass. She looked around at the questioning looks on their faces and told them, " there may be situations in your futures where you must defend yourselves but magic will not be appropriate. You must be able to defend yourselves in these situations." Many of the students looked at her like she was from Mars. 'Why would we spend so much time on magical defenses if we can not use them?' Hermione thought to herself.  
"Excellent question Hermione" Fear blurted out. "She wants to know why we have learned so many magical defenses if we can't use them," she explained to the rest of the class. "Did I say that out loud?" she asked Harry. "I didn't hear you." "Me neither" agreed Ron. "Well the answer is this," Professor Fear continued. "What would happen if you were walking down a crowded Muggle street, say in New York, it's a busy place, and get mugged. Are you going to pull out your wand and zap him in the middle of that street? You could but then the Ministry would be calling for your head. And you're not going to let him get away with your belongings. So what do you do? To put it quite simply, you kick his ass." "What about wandless magic?" asked a Ravenclaw girl named Charlotte. "You do not know enough now to defend yourself fairly and it is also detectable by the Ministry. You can still get into large amounts of trouble using it in front of muggles." "Oh" "Now I would like to introduce you to my lovely assistant ---- Severus Snape. He has agreed to be our scary mugger today." The class broke out in wild laughter as a very unhappy looking Snape stalked up wearing a black T- shirt and black shorts, which showed off his very skinny, very pale legs. Their laughter ended abruptly when he turned and glared at them. "Hello chicken legs," Fear joked. "Shut the hell up!" he hissed at her in reply. "I don't think our mugger is in a very good mood today class," they started to laugh again but quickly stopped because of the look on his face. You could tell that he was not participating in this demonstration through his own free will. "Okay then let's begin. I want you all to break into pairs. Professor Snape and I will show you what to do then you try. Okay Snape you ready?" "No," he answered simply. "Attack me!" "No!" "Scared, eh? How about this. If you don't attack me I'm gonna tell all these students what the marauders did to you in your fifth year. I'm sure they'd get a kick out of that story." Snape turned a deep red at this statement. Harry was the only one in that class that knew what Fear was talking about. He had seen it in a Pensive containing Snape's memory the year before. His father and Sirius had hung Snape upside down outside one day showing many people his underwear and embarrassing him deeply. Snape did not want the rest of the class knowing about his incident and lunged at Fear, grabbing her around the neck from behind and trying to pull her to the ground. Professor Fear swung down her elbow and got him hard in the groin. He fell to the ground with a high pitched screech and lay there cradling his private areas. The class looked from Fear to Snape and back to Fear again with looks of amazement on their faces. "That is how you defend against an attacker that comes at you from behind. It is always good to remember that the elbow is the hardest part of the body. With it you can cause the most damage with the least amount of force, as you can very well see," she informed them smiling and gesturing at the wounded Snape. "When Professor Snape is ready we will show you how to defend against a frontal assault." As she was talking Snape slowly got to his feet. He was going to kill her now and they all knew it. "Feeling better?" she asked her, her eyes twinkling. She was completely ignoring the death glare he was giving her. He made a noise that was a cross between a growl and a scream and lunged at her again this time from the front. She thrust her hand up hitting him square in the nose with the heel of her hand. It broke with a loud snap and blood spurted in all directions. "Opps, sorry Severus. I really didn't mean to do that," Professor Fear apologized, although not sounding very convincing. "Come here" she gestured to him. "I don't bloody think so!" he replied backing away as she reached for him. The class watched the scene with mixtures of amusement and horror on their faces. They really didn't know what they were supposed to be doing so they made themselves comfortable in the grass and continued to watch. 'I wish I had some popcorn' Harry thought. He was definitely enjoying himself. "Come here!" Fear yelled at Snape again, sounding a little frustrated. She reached for him again this time succeeding in catching him before he could get away from her. With amazing strength she pulled him over to her and placed her hand on his nose. He struggled to get away but she held on tight. She closed her eyes in concentration. The class watched as a bright blue light came from under her hand. Assorted whispers came from the class. Snape stopped struggling and looked up into her face, which was now contorted in pain. The blood that covered his face evaporated. Professor Fear removed her hand and stumbled to the ground holding her own nose. Snape nose was completely healed. He held out his hand to Fear to help her up. She grasped it and got to her feet. "Thank-you," Snape told her, a look of pity on his face. Blood was seeping between her fingers, which were still covering her nose. "Don't mention it. Class is dismissed early. Take this opportunity to enjoy the beautiful weather," she told the class her voice sounding strange due to the condition of her nose. The class scattered to various areas of the yard. Professor Fear watched as they spread off and started to play different games. She became occupied being played by some of the boys. She smiled as one of them scored a touchdown and did a dance, then she winced as pain flooded from her newly broken nose. "No it's okay. It'll heal itself in a couple of seconds. See there it goes," true to her word her nose straightened itself out and the blood on her face evaporated. "Thanks for the concern," she said with a wink. Just then they heard an ear-splitting scream. They ran towards the scream and found Hermione who was making her way towards them. "What happened?" Snape asked her. "The - the giant squid... it - it," Hermione was frantic pointing towards the lake. "Slow down, child," said Fear trying to calm her down. Hermione took a deep breath and continued, " the squid it attacked us. It grabbed Ron and Harry and pulled them under water. Hurry you've got to help them!" At this both teachers sprinted towards the lake. Many students had already crowded the shore. "Move out of the way!" Snape yelled at them. When the students had all moved out of the way Fear dived into the lake without hesitating. "Go get help!" Snape yelled at the surrounding students. Many of them rushed off to find someone. After what seemed like an eternity to the observers Professor Fear emerged from the water holding Ron and Harry. Snape, Dean, and Seamus helped her lift the boys onto the shore then went to help her out of the water too. She was not half way out of the lake when a tentacle shot up and wrapped itself around Fear's neck and cheat pulling her back under the water. The water seethed violently for several minutes. The students and Professor Snape watched in horror as the water calmed and turned crimson.  
  
A/N: Eek! What a way to end a chapter! The next one will be up in a couple of days. Thanx for the kind words CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur. I hope you continue to enjoy my fic. Tell all your friends!! I need Reviews!!! *sniff *. 


End file.
